Take-Minakata
Take-Minakata is a demon in the series. History Take-Minakata-no-kami (kanji: ), is one of the sons of Okuninushi. When the Amatsu decided to increase their influence on the earth, they sent Take-Mikazuchi to conquer Take-Minakata. They had the first sumo match which Take-Mikazuchi won. Take-Minakata then had his arms cut and fled to , where he married a Suwa goddess, Yasakatome, and became the guardian god. The local legend believed the cracking phenomenon on the icy in every winter to be the "Passage of God" (御神渡り, Omiwatari, scientifically the result of ). Take-Minakata leaves his temple via the frozen lake to the opposite bank to meet the goddess. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kishin Race, as '''Minakata' *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Nation Ruler Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Kishin Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Kunitsu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei: Kishin Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Chigi Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Kishin Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hanged Man Arcana *''Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Persona 5: Hanged Man Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Kunitsu Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Take-Minakata can be encountered within Ichigaya's Kagurazaka Zhu Que gold-level instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Takeminakata begins appearing once the protagonist gains the Enemy Search A app, which allows them to detect hidden enemies. Takeminakata can be found throughout Sector Antlia and Sector Bootes and at that point in the game can be a tangible threat, both for his level and heavy Physical attacks. He will generally target the protagonist and if faced during a New Moon, will continually use Zan-Ei for boosted damage. ''Persona 5'' Take-Minakata is the fourth Persona of the Hanged Man Arcana and can be found as a Shadow in Kaneshiro's Palace and in the Kaitul area of Mementos, with the title "Defeated Avenger." He is the first Persona to learn the Elec Break skill and the second of four Personas to learn Elec Boost. When itemized through Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Take-Minakata will yield the Thunder Band accessory, which prevents the wearer from being inflicted with the Shock effect. As a Shadow, he will attack using Mazionga and will target anyone who becomes Shocked with Assault Dive relentlessly. The Shadow of Shinpei Honjo takes the form of Take-Minakata when fought in Mementos during the "Fighting for Truth in Journalism" request. Shadow Honjo can be found in the 9th path of Kaitul. During the battle, Shadow Honjo will use Megidola to inflict Almighty damage on the party, but he must recover SP between uses with his Invigorate 3 skill. He may also sometimes attempt to use Megidola with insufficient SP, granting the party another turn to act before being attacked. He will also use Flash Bomb to physically attack the entire party. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' Boss= |-| Summonable Ally= ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice= - |Electricity= Drain |Force= - |Expel= Resist |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= : Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Counter\Innate Zionga\Innate War Cry\23 Elec Pleroma\25 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Boss= |-| Shadow Honjo= |-| Persona= Gallery Trivia *Since his appearance in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, his design has never been switched for an older one nor has he gotten a redesign. He is the favorite demon of Kazuma Kaneko as evidenced in a Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne interview. *Initially, Minkata's 3D model has him wearing shoes without shin guards. This has been updated in Persona 5. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons